The Art of Letting Go
by YueSoEul
Summary: Death is not something you can predict. Often times, you can only do so much and most of the time - it is so abrupt. Letting go is not easy.


I wrote this for a friend and to remember another friend. I understand what it feels like to have someone you care about suddenly disappear from your life. You never really get over it. I am not a huge fan of Glee, I just watch it occasionally when it comes on TV. I just decided to write this and apologize for any mistakes in advance.

**RIP Cory Monteith 1982 - 2013**

* * *

The phone rang, flashing a picture of a pretty brunette girl with her name beneath it.

"He's coding!" The stout woman in scrub shouted rushing the gurney.

The ring stopped only to begin again even as the phone fell onto the hospital floor. Leaving it behind as the owner was wheeled through.

A tall man in a crisp white robe stalked into the space trying to keep up with the team as he shouted, "forget the MRI, and get him into an OR now!"

ooooo

"He's coming, right?" Kurt asked nervously, clasping his hand together as he paced around the room while his friends watch from the couch.

The younger well dressed man get up from his seat, taking Kurt's hand into his. "Yes he will,"

"What time did you say he'd be here?" Kurt asked again, still anxious. He wanted to break the news of his engagement to Finn, but, he wasn't sure how to do it. His big brother had always been supportive; still, he was anxious, unsure of how Finn would react with the idea of him getting married.

"He should be on the plane by now," Rachel answered from the couch, staring at her phone. She had called Finn at least half a dozen times for the last hour without getting through to him. It had been quite unnerving not knowing where he was. They were friends; that was what she kept telling herself. She starred at her phone again, considering making another call even when she knew he wouldn't be able to answer it if he had board the plane.

The answer was not something Kurt wanted to hear, he resumed pacing around the room, irritating Santana who resorted to throwing the pillow at him. "Lady Hummel, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" She barked.

That did it; Kurt took his place, though not remaining idle. He rocked his body in his seat causing Santana to roll her eyes to heaven. "That's it, call me when Frankenteen arrive, I refuse to sit in the same room with Lady Hummel," She jumped to her feet, stalking out of the apartment.

"I think I should go and pick him up from the airport," Rachel offered. She was just as anxious as Kurt. It would be the first time since Lima that they would see each other face to face. Sure, they had talked on the phone – in fact, they had been talking a lot. They talked about his classes, her classes, his papers, her auditions, random useless things. But, they talked anyway, sometime it felt as if they were back to being friends, hoping for more.

"Rachel, I'm sure Finn knows how to get here," Blaine offered. He was a little amused though just as nervous at the idea of saying; _'Guess what? We're engaged!'_ In front of Finn, for one thing, Finn was someone he would prefer not to be on his bad side. He liked Finn, he they were friends.

Rachel sighed, hugging her phone to her chest. Blaine was right and she had no excuses. Her mind wandered off to their conversation last night, about her audition. She had done all the talking – as usual, and he was listening, or pretending to listen.

ooooo

"It was amazing!" Rachel rattled on as she combed her hair. On the other end of the line Finn was flipping through the pages of his book as he tried to keep up the conversation with Rachel. He was making outlines and scribbling down notes as he responded to her babbles with a simple, 'mhmm', 'yeah' and various other agreement tone. She was happy, he could sense that in her voice and he was glad to hear that. He had hoped that she would be really happy. A smile crept up his face as he heard her laugh, oh how he loved her laugh. He could just sit and listen to her laugh.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" Rachel's voice came through the line and he stopped taking notes. He smiled simply, thinking of how he would see her again; there was so much he wanted to say that cannot be said through a phone, an email or even a letter. He needed to see her.

"Yeah, of course," He replied easily.

Her smile was probably carried through space and time because he could feel and see how her lips curved and her eyes sparkle.

"Any hint on why Kurt needed me in New York?" He tried to probe. His brother had asked him out of the blue to fly to New York and he wasn't sure as to why he was needed there. In Kurt's strange mind, it was probably relevant and acceptable. Thankfully, Finn had taken up some part time jobs and managed to scrape enough cash to get a ticket even when their parents had offered to pay instead.

"You'll find out when you get here," Rachel replied, unwilling to budge. She had promised Kurt and Blaine and has every intention to keep her promise.

"Not even a little one?"

"No,"

Finn conceded. He would find out tomorrow anyway and he figured he could wait one day.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Berry," He replied.

"I'll see you," Her voice came, sounding reluctant to end the conversation.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

ooooo

"Is he late?" Kurt asked again, he had been asking every ten minutes for the past hour. Rachel turned to her phone, dialing Finn's number again for the nth time for the day. It was unlike him not to answer her calls, but, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was Finn they were talking about, he must have a valid reason. Still, there was that nagging feeling in her heart of heart that she can't quite shake.

"He's not answering," She said weakly.

"He'll be here," Blaine offered. He had never known Finn to break his promises. In Blaine's mind, Finn is the most honorable man he had ever met. He had his down moments, but, that never shattered the image of what Finn Hudson was. He was sure Finn would show up as promised.

"He's never late, if anything he'd try to get an earlier flight," Rachel was growing anxious.

"Maybe his class ran late," Blaine tried to reason.

"Try him again," Kurt interjected.

Rachel once again turned to her phone to dial Finn's number. The phone rang, but there was no indication that anyone would be answering the phone. She sighed, defeated.

"He'll call, he might get caught up in something," Blaine said.

Hours passed as Rachel continued to try to reach Finn on the phone. Kurt was getting worrier by the minute. Blaine had retired to the kitchen to prepare for dinner seeing that it was getting late. He sneaked a peek at his two friends every now and then. When they weren't looking, he turned to send a text to Finn, asking where he was, partially warning him that Rachel was not pleased. He thought Finn would at least be prepared for Rachel's break down, one way or another.

"Still not here?" Santana's voice came as she walked into the room.

Rachel was not paying attention and Kurt only replied with a groan. Her attention turned to Blaine who shook his head. Concerned, Santana pulled out her own phone to dial Finn's number only to receive the voicemail. She hung up, turning to Rachel.

"What time was he supposed to arrive?" She asked.

"About four hours ago..." Rachel replied, trying to mask her frantic mode.

"This is not like him," Santana declared.

"We know," Kurt interrupted.

"Should we call Pu—" Santana tried to find solution when Rachel's phone rang.

Rachel jumped.

"It's him!" She exclaimed before answering,

"Finn Hudson, you better have a good—"

"Miss Berry?" An unfamiliar voice came through the line.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together as she heard the voice.

"Yes, who are you?" She replied, sounding ruder than she meant to.

"I'm calling from Lima Memorial,"

Rachel froze in place. _Hospital. _The word rang through her mind as the worst possible scenario ran through her mind. She fell on the couch, clutching the phone, unable to even speak a word. It was Santana who crossed the room and took the phone from her as she stayed in her dazed stated.

"Mister Hudson was in an accident," The first sentence that Santana caught. Her eyes darted towards Rachel as she motioned Kurt to stick to Rachel. Understanding the cue, he did so without protest.

"He's in a critical condition, we've done all we could—"

"Where?"

"Lima Memorial,"

"We'll be there," Santana stated in a matter-of-fact tone before ending the conversation.

Her attention was turned towards Rachel completely. "Berry, listen to me, you have to get up," She tried to coaxed the dazed woman into moving. But, Rachel wasn't listening, her mind was already elsewhere. The first time she saw Finn, their first kiss, the time when they made love, when they fought, that time when he stood up for her – they were all rolled into one.

"Hummel, call your parents," Santana ordered without thinking. She had to get everyone's act together. "Frankenteen is in Lima Memorial," She added. Kurt opened his mouth to inquire, but one look from Santana shut him up. He scrambled for his phone while Blaine went to clear what was needed and quick to check for a flight to Lima. Within minutes, the Hudson-Hummel household was informed, Santana, Blaine, Kurt and a very dazed Rachel were in a plane back to Lima.

No one seemed to be aware of how the managed to get from New York to Lima, but, as soon as they arrived in the hospital, Rachel's legs gave out on her prompting both Blaine and Kurt to support her.

"He's alright, he'll be alright," She repeated over and over again as Kurt hugged her close.

Rachel was unable to process anything. Nothing was on her mind as she saw Carole who pulled her into a hug and then Burt. The word 'brain dead' barely registered in her mind.

ooooo

"Are you listening?" Rachel called as Finn groaned slowly. It was late and they had stayed up again, talking about nothing and everything. It was mainly Rachel, who did the talking while he would listen, but his eyelids grew heavy and he was seeking comfort that only sleep could bring.

"Mhmm..." He mumbled.

Rachel smiled, tracing her finger on his face, his cheek, nose, lips, eyes... All of it, she tried to framed it in her mind. She didn't know why, but, there was that sense of urgency in the pit of her stomach. Like it couldn't get better and she wanted to savor it, the moment.

"Go to sleep," She whispered as she snuggled closer. She didn't need better, she decided there and then. This was it, this is better. Her and Finn, this life, this is the best life and this is the one she wanted. A year from now, ten years from now, even fifty years from now, she'd still want this life.

ooooo

"Rachel," Kurt called, "I'm going now,"

ooooo

"It gets better," Finn said simply.

"Promise?"

"Always,"

"Be happy Rachel Berry, you gotta go get 'em now,"

Rachel looked back, her gaze landed on a boy with the smile she loved. Ten years, ten years since he had left her. She will always love him. But, as the curtain pulled up, she turned to greet an entirely different world.

Finn Hudson will always be the boy she loves, she will doubt but she will never stop loving him even if she had moved on, he will always be her Finn. The first boy she ever loved.


End file.
